PC:Faustus(Leif)
Summary Fluff Background Faustus has no memory of his childhood. His earliest memories are of being awakened naked by a pelting rainstorm with no memory of how he got there or where he came from. His Tiefling appearance leads him to believe that he was, perhaps, spawned in the hells. He struggles to overcome his devilish heritage, ordinarily, but when he is angry or under great stress, his eyes still glow like blazing coals and he is truly a terror to behold. Due to both his memory of waking naked in the rain, and because of his physical makeup, Faustus does not like the water very much. He is not afraid of it, that would be beneath him, but he easily becomes violently seasick if he spends very much time aboard a boat, or worse, a ship. Faustus is also very fatalistic in his outlook because of who and what he is. This attitude led him to the worship of Lauto, because to Faustus, death will be something of a release from the nightmare of his life. His great affinity for Lauto compelled his choice of profession, Avenger, because he sought to serve Lauto as much as as well as he was able, but, let's face it -- he's no priest. For PHB2 Background Traits for Tieflings, Faustus is plagued by Infernal Nightmares. Appearance and personality Age: 63 Gender: Male Height: 6' 2"( 191? cm) Weight: 200 lb.(85? kg) Alignment: Unaligned Personality: Faustus is fairly reserved, for a Tiefling. More to come later.... Physical Description: Standing 6 feet, 2 inches tall, Faustus is lean yet powerfully built, weighing a bit over 200 pounds. His skin is reddish brown in color, except for the tip (last 6 inches) of his thick tail, which is black. His eyes are red and his head is adorned with dark gray ram-like horns. He wears simple trousers and shirts, but he always wears a black jacket over his shirts that has a great many studs of steel sewn down the length of both sleeves and the back. Hooks: Faustus never met his parents. He was discovered as a foundling near a village, and taken in by the local temple. The priest, one Marticus, more of less adopted him, and gave him the name 'Faustus' due to his devil-like appearance. Faustus wanted to follow in the footsteps of his 'father' the priest, but was wholly unsuited to clerical pursuits. Instead, he found his calling as an Avenger, this being the closest thing to being a cleric that he could stomach. Faustus has a great curiosity about his biological parents, and wishes to seek them out if he has the opportunity. He is not looking for a 'family reunion' at all, but has a buning desire to vent all of his anger upon them for deserting him. Hooks: Faustus also wants to know where he came from and why he is the way he is. Hooks:'wy? '''Kicker:'Wz? Math Attributes Defenses Senses and Reactions '''Senses: Lowlight Vision Health Surges per Day 9 (Class 8 + Con 1) Saving Throw Bonuses None. Basic Attacks Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Powers Powers Known *Tiefling **Infernal Wrath (PHB2) *Avenger (PHB2) **Abjure Undead (PHB2) **Divine Guidance (PHB2) *At-Will **Radiant Vengeance (PHB2) **Bond of Retribution (PHB2) *Encounter **(PHB2) *Daily **Aspect of Might (PHB2) Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} Class Features Avenger Defenses: +1 Fort, +1 Ref, +1 Will Armor of Faith: While wearing cloth armor and not using a shield, Faustus gains a +3 bonus to AC. Channel Divinity: gain the use of the Abjure Undead and Divine Guidance powers. Oath of Enmity: gain the use of the Oath of Enmity power. Censure of Retribution: When any enemy other than Faustus' oath of enmity target hits Faustus, Faustus gain a +3 bonus to damage rolls against Faustus oath of enmity target until the end of Faustus next turn. This bonus is cumulative. Holy symbol implement. Racial Features Tiefling Infernal Wrath: You can use Infernal Wrath as an encounter power. Bloodhunt: '''You gain a +1 racial bonus to attack rolls against bloodied opponents. Fire Resistance: You have resist Fire 5 + one-half your level. Infernal Wrath: You can use infernal wrath as an encounter power. XXX: xxx. Skill Bonuses: +2 Bluff, +2 Stealth Ability Score Bonuses: +2 Int, +2 Cha Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Low-light Languages: Common, Giant Skills and Languages Languages Common, Giant Feats *Improved Armor of Faith. Regional Benefits Background: Infernal Nightmares (+2 to Bluff) Equipment Total weight:49.01 lb Carrying capacity: normal load up to 120 lb. Heavy load up to 240 lb. Drag up to 600 lb. Wishlist * * * * * Tracking XP Changes Adventures Judge Comments Approval 1 Approval from --renau1g Senses table, missing the +5 from trained in perception Minor though. So approved. Approval 2 Approval from --JoeNotCharles Total weight should be 74.32 (you were missing the 6 lb of arrows). Fixed it myself. Approved! but...but..but he's not carrying arrows! I refigured encumbrance tonight, anyway, 6/26/10 - L Status '''Status: Approved as 1st level character with 0 xp by renau1g and JoeNotCharles' Category:L4W Category:L4W:Requesting Approval